In the eyes of the greater good
by big glee famanic
Summary: Dumbledores plan on how to stop Voldemort or how Dumbledork was an ass and ruined everything for the greater good.


**In the eyes of the greater good**

 _ **This is one of the side stories for Haley's true family. Pretty much this is how Dumbledore is going to be played out/how he was already shown in chapter 12. So if you were questioning why on earth was he conversing with the YED then this is your answer. Also this will be hinting at some future events. On with the fic my lovelies.**_

* * *

He didn't understand how it has come down to this, he just needed more time. After all the prophecy didn't say when it would happen. Though from how everything seems, he was going to need it done soon. He would give it no less than a year before he meddled around, but a year could cause allot of damage and people expect him to off the mad man soon.

"Profecor Dumbledore, Mr. Potter would like to speak to you." A voice called. He glared at the wall before he smiled brightly.

"Send him in." He called. Just a few seconds latter a young man with messy black hair and hazel eyes bounded in.

"Professor, you called for me?" He asked. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I was wondering how is the baby doing? It has been a while sense you have updated me on him." Dumbledore said. James grin faded and Dumbldores mood did as well.

"I thought I sent you the letter, Lily misscarried him. I must have forgotten, or the Owl didn't make it." James said, mumbling the last part. Dumbledore inwardly glared at the man but his face didn't show it. This was getting in the way, there must be another child.

"That is too bad my boy. Well, you seem tired though. What is keeping you up if not an infant?" He asked. James grin came back and Dumbdlore smiled.

"Oh, my sister is pregnant. She and her step sons are staying over while Lily recovers. You know helping out and such. Her husband is away anyways so it works out." James said, well he was rambling the last sentence but only one part interested Dumbledore. James has a sister? He doesn't recall another Potter ever being conceived.

"Sister you say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh Alana, I forgot you didn't know about her... Yeah she's a squib, well not really a squib more like a low magical core. Happened when she was almost nine. Big accident drained her core. I think it was to save us during an earthquake or something. Maybe an explosion. Can't remember. Anyways you wouldn't know her..." James rambled. A gleam shined in Dumbledores eyes and an idea surfaced. Maybe there was hope after all.

"Well tell the family I say hello." Dumbledore said. James obviously took the hint because he then left the room. Dumbledore was left in his thoughts, though they were anything but good. Unless you were to ask Dumbledore who would tell you that it was for the greater good. Which is why he did what he was about to do. Though he was going to have to wait a few months, how many he was going to find out.

~three months and three days later~

As it turned out the child was a girl, and Dumbledore was stumped. The prophecy hadn't claimed gender but he couldn't be brought down by a witch. If the child had magic anyways, he could easily fix that though. Well he could also help the Evens, wait now Potter girl and have her conceive but it was far to late for that. There was no way of convincing them why he would now decide to help if he would have those months ago.

"Maybe there is a way." He mumbled to himself as he got up and walked to the schools library. He knew that he would have to find the right book, one which the Blacks would surely have if he despirtly needed it. He was just unsure what book it was just yet. Dumbdlore skimmed through the titles and began to wounded why he was given these books to beguining with. Oh yes, it was the previous headmaster that had inherited these books.

Dumbledore searched for hours until he came across one book that was sure to be what he needed.

"dirige evocandorum tenebris creaturas stultus populus." He mumbled to himself as he read the title. He had looked inside it first to check and it had everything he needed. This had everything from the circles to the incantation he needed. Though he would have to work on finding everything he needed, and he also needed to be sure he would need the thing to beguining with. He did hope he would manage to find the child first, because his only other option was the Longbottom child and that wouldn't end well.

~fifteen months later~

As it turned out he needed to summon the thing. It also turned out that the thing was a demon, but not just any demon. This demon had yellow eyes and called himself Azazle. He had beamed when he found out who Dumbledore was, he was eagered to help him turn the child magical. He never said how, he just said that he was to come collect the brat the day after he had done it. So this is how Dumbledore found himself in the other Potters home murdering them. He dressed in a dark cloke and snuck into the house. He first killed James and then went to Lily and killed her. He dragged her into the room that was suppose to be the baby's room. They hadn't undone the decorations because Alana had been staying and her daughter had stayed in there with her brothers.

After Dumbledore had done this he quickly avaperated to the Winchester household and went to the girls nursary. It was filled with diffrent types of sigals. Dumbdlore was pleased to see that none of them were able to stop him or Azazle from coming I tot eh room from what it seemed. He was quick to getting to the girl and he was about to leave but she let a startled cry out. All of a sudden a woman with raven hair ran into the room. She had a pixie cut and her hazel eyes itch had specks of green had a fiery look in them.

"Put down my daughter." She growled out. Dumbledore didn't even attempt to explaine to her what he was doing. He just pulled out his wand.

"You son of a bitch." She screamed out as she pulled out a knife. She lunged at him but he flung her against the wall.

"Put down my Haley!" She screamed. Dumbledore then wordlessly enchanted the killing cure and she dropped to the floor. This is when he walked out of the room with the girl and he fled to the Potters home. Soon everything will go as planned.

* * *

 **Well, still like the man? Nope? Good so this is how everything went into play. Well from Dumbledores prospective. So now we just need how Alana and John Winchester got married and such. Any questions? Review them or PM me so I can answer them. Also parts of this chapter will go into the next chapter of Haley's True Family. If you haven't read that then go on and read it.**

 **Thank you guys.**


End file.
